Clash of the Timelines (Map Game)
This is a map game created by Derpmaster21. Enjoy! Backstory 7:23 pm. A farmer in India spots what appears to be a new star. Wondering what happened, he quickly turns back to his work. Above him, in the space between the Earth and the Moon, things are changing. The ISS has reported to the UN Headquarters that a wormhole has appeared over Earth, directly above the Magnetic North Pole. On the far side of that wormhole, two other worlds have detected it. These worlds are alternate Earths. One of them depicts a 2017 with an Axis victory in World War II, another, a modern-age 1400. They are worlds that have a different set of history from our beloved Planet Earth, in our beloved Universe. Three universes are now connected, and a Clash of the Timelines seems inevitable. Only time will tell the effects that this wormhole will take. For a more detailed backstory, check out this page. Rules General Rules * This map game is a little different from others. You must play as three different nations, one nation for each of the three timelines. * No implausibilities, after four warnings, your nation will be taken away, and become available to others. If you don't want this happens to you, please do some research about your nation. * No swearing in-game, but it is allowed in comments. * Every 20 years will be archived. * Each turn will be one year; Once 2100 is reached, each turn will be two years; Once 2150 is reached, each turn will be five years. * No Racial Slurs are allowed. * Turns are added once most of the nations have added a turn, and all Mod and Player responses are done. * If your country ends up being defeated, you can continue to play as a different nation. * There is a max of 1 post per turn, unless a mod event happens. Warfare Rules. * Wars will be dealt with the Algo. Nuclear Strike Rules * Nuclear weapons are allowed to be created in every timeline. However, no nation in the Medieval Modern Age '''timeline starts out with nukes. * Nuclear weapons are allowed to be created once a nation has played for '''five-plus years, and there is a max of 15 allowed to be created each year. * Using a nuclear weapon on a location can cause global outrage; Neighboring countries have the possibility to invade your country, to either stop your attacks or gain control of the nuclear weapons. Moderator Rules and Regulations * Mod's may not decide what happens within another country unless they have permission from the other country's player. * Head Mod's ruling overrides any ruling. * Mod events for each timeline will have (OTL) 'for Our Timeline, '(AV) 'for Axis Victory, and '(Medi) '''for Medieval Modern Age. '''Nation Switching and Interaction * You may only switch your nation once every 50 years, and it must be a decision made by three mods to allow it to happen. * Any player versus player conflict will be no different from a player versus NPC conflict. * Players may switch to another nation if their nation is defeated. Rules on Using the Wormhole and Spacefaring * To use the wormhole, you must be a spacefaring civilization. * You may form alliances and declare wars on nations from the other universes, however, it will be much harder for you to secure an alliance with an NPC nation from another universe. * To be considered a spacefaring civilization, your nation must be either on the spacefaring civilization list at the start of the game or have played for at least five years, created a space agency, and launched a rocket into space. Nations See Nations (Clash of the Timelines). Maps Our Timeline Axis Victory Medieval Modern Age The Parliament of the Universe (Mods) * God, The Creator: (Game Creator) ''' * '''The Deputy Commander of the Universe (Head Mod): * Universal Prime Minister (Map Mod): until further notice. * Commander-In Chief of the Universal Army (Algo Mod): * Chairman of Worldly Affairs (Mod 1): * Vice Chairman of Worldly Affairs (Mod 2): * Minister of Universal Law and Order (Mod 3): Players See Nations (Clash of the Timelines). Game 2017 (OTL and Axis Victory), 1400 (Medieval Modern Age) A wormhole appears between the Earth and Moon. It is theorized that it can lead to other dimensions. (OTL, AV, Medi) Tensions rise between the US and Russia, (OTL) North Korea continues testing nukes. (OTL) Mosul is liberated from ISIS completely. (OTL) Italian nuclear tests continue, despite worldwide agreements to stop nuclear testing. Sanctions are put on the country. (AV) The Polisario Liberation Front starts causing general disruption in Rio de Oro. They demand independence. (AV) A ceasefire is brokered between the Japanese Empire and Chinese guerrillas. (AV) Relations between the US and the Reich begin to normalize. (AV) Afghan independence rebels seize Kabul. (Medi) Zeta declares bankruptcy, and is kicked from the European Union. (Medi) The North American tribal khanates break a hole into the Great Wall of Aztec and begin raiding and looting inside Aztec land. (Medi) * Ottoman Empire (Medi): '''The TNSA (Turkish National Space Agency) has discovered a hole in the space-time fabric, situated in the center of gravity between the Earth and Moon. This event has never happened before in the entire history of Earth (as far as we can tell), and religious fanatics are warning of "impending doom". Meanwhile, the "wormhole" is getting much attention among intellectuals in the Empire, and the TNSA has already proposed a plan to send a small spacecraft to the wormhole by 1405 at the latest. The spacecraft will have details of the Earth (e.g. some historical records, a map, a voice recording welcoming any people of an alternate Earth to our world, etc.), and of the Ottoman Empire (e.g our flag, a voice recording of the national anthem, a photo of Sultan Mehmed "the Conqueror", etc.). Meanwhile, the Turkish government continues to improve living standards across the Empire by improving schools, hospitals, infrastructure, and the like. 25,000 troops are sent to Mexico to help the Aztecs push back the barbarian tribes north of the Wall. * '''China (OTL): Carbon emissions are cut down in respect to the Paris Acccords, and we expect to achieve our goal in a few decades. This is met with great support from the population, especially in smog-ridden cities. We prepare a mission to investigate the wormhole. WIP * Japan (OTL): 'Officials at JAXA notice the opening of a wormhole in the sky, we give them to begin the construction of two probes to send to explore it, they should be completed in a year. We begin plans to revise Article 9, which if they succeed - will allow us to declare war on threats to us and our allies. We offer a deal to Russia regarding the buying of Southern Kuril Islands for $100 Million. '(Mod Response Needed) ' **'Mod: Russia is a bit skeptical at this offer, but agrees on the condition it is bumped up to $150 million. **'Japanese Response:' We accept the proposal. * USA (AV): 'We begin the normalizing of relations with Nazi Germany, though this is met with some displeasure from our people and some government officials. Noticing a wormhole in the sky, we order NASA to send a probe in order to learn more about it. '(Secret) We begin work to regain Hawaii, by sending a group of loyal Americans to the islands in order to take over the government and establish a puppet. (End Secret) * Kalmar Union (Medi): '''Our scientists in the Kingdom of Denmark have noticed a wormhole in the sky, but we do not have the technology needed to reach it. So, we establish a space agency, the KSA (Kalmar Space Agency) in order to send a probe. We begin to fund it, they should build a probe that can go through the wormhole, in 7 years. We improve our education system and living standards. We plan a referendum on regarding if the country should reform into a psuedo-constitutional monarchy, the results will come in next year. * '''Japan (AV): '''To stop any future rebellions, Japanese China is given more autonomy. Relations with the Axis nations are increased, our education system and living standards continue to be improved, and using clean energy is encouraged nationwide. We build some tsunami walls in Japan, as the islands of Japan are prone to tsunamis. The wormhole is seen as a portal to lands yet to be known and ripe for the picking, and so we begin investigating the wormhole. * '''Costa Rica (OTL): '''The initial reaction to the wormhole abruptly appearing in our sky was one of worldwide shock. For a few days, there was mayhem, with many fearing the worst. However, the governments of the world managed to calm the people down. On domestic affairs, the tourism industry is boosted, with the government lowering taxes on tourist-related businesses. Embassies are established with most of the world's nations (except North Korea and other dictatorships, of course). The government also establishes a "Cut one, plant one" law to conserve the remaining rainforest. It also begins encouraging usage of hydroelectric and solar power to power homes and businesses. We ask Nicaragua and El Salvador if they want to merge with us to form the '''Central American Federation, citing our superior living standards, GDP, and helping with the gangs and cartels operating in these countries currently as reasons (Mod Response Needed). ** Mod: Nicaragua and El Salvador respectfully decline, wishing to further develop their nations themselves. * Ming Dynasty (Medi): The Ming Aeronautics and Research Organization (MARO) is at its heyday with the discovery of a stable wormhole over the Northern Polar regions. A space program is underway to launch a manned craft through the wormhole, while a probe is developed to discover what lies beyond the wormhole and give us a glimpse of what we're dealing with. Xuexin Lee rises to the throne after his predecessor died last year. He introduces reforms that will allow for more industrial progression, subsidizing the robotics industry. Infrastructure is upgraded in cities. * Nazi Germany (AV): WIP * Arab Republic of Egypt (OTL): WIP * Kingdom of Vijayanagar (Medi): WIP 2018 (OTL and Axis Victory), 1401 (Medieval Modern Age) * Scandinavian Liberation Front (Axis Victory): The Nazis rule over our people. We struggle. The movement is strongest in Norway, but a large Copenhagen branch exists. Under the leadership of Harold Danson, we attempt to infiltrate local German intelligence agencies mod response and hide our presence. Recruiting takes place in either Oslo or Copenhagen, through a few local secretive clubs, and recruits are thoroughly tested to make sure they are not spies, but a Swedish member is suspected of being a Nazi spy. A letter is sent to America, asking for covert aid, which would get here by ship, as one of our members own a small shipping business. Also, hearing about the wormhole, we hope the Germans are destracted enough to ignore our machinations. Category:Map Games Category:ASB Category:Clash of the Timelines (Map Game) Category:China Category:Japan Category:Australia Category:Scandinavia Category:Costa Rica Category:Turkey Category:Germany Category:Egypt Category:India Category:USA